


Hit and Run

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, vehicular homicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: You were always careful when you crossed the street.





	Hit and Run

You always made certain to look both ways before crossing the street. The road was clear of traffic, the light was red, and you had the WALK signal.

 

You were the only one in the crosswalk. You were certain that you were going to be safe, just as you always were.  This time, you were wrong.

 

As you were halfway through crossing, a driver blew through the red light. Before you had a chance do to anything, even let out a scream of fear, the large SUV plowed right into your body.

 

The driver was late for work, furious, and screeching into his mobile. As such, his mind was nowhere near the road. He didn't notice when he hit you. He didn't stop. He just kept driving.

 

None of this mattered to you, however. All that mattered to you was the fact that you'd been hit, and you were in pain. Even if the driver had stopped, it wouldn't have changed anything. Not really. The damage had already been done.

 

You lay face-down on the pavement, in shocking pain. Your head was pounding in time to your heart, and your legs felt like they'd been replaced by broken glass, set on fire. You just wanted to stop everything right now.

 

Far off in the distance, you could hear sirens. Something told you that they were for you. Nearer, you heard someone yelling at you, telling you help was on the way. That everything would be okay, that the bloke would face justice. In your gut, you knew none of what he said was real. The driver would get off scott-free, and if you survived, nothing would ever be the same.

 

The sirens were growing nearer as you felt yourself slip into darkness. Everything had gone numb. You couldn't feel your legs anymore, and you couldn't even twitch your fingers. Breathing was too hard, so you gave up, even though that didn't hurt anymore either.

 

You died on the way to the hospital. It wasn't much of a surprise, to be honest. There was just too much damage done to your fragile body for you to have survived.

 

Most of your ribs were either broken or cracked. Two broken tibias, and a broken fibia. A broken femur, a cracked skull, a concussion. A sprained wrist, a broken forearm, several broken fingers. Bleeding into your brain, and a punctured, collapsed lung. Crush injuries to your internal organs. A broken pelvis, and a spine broken in two places.

 

 

Don't worry, as much as you're upset to be missing out on the rest of your life, you'll be happy to know what you've avoided.

 

If by some change you'd survived, you'd be living a hell on earth. You'd have spent months in the hospital, your entire body immobile and in a cast. You'd be paralyzed from the waist down. More likely than not, your mental functions would be greatly lessened, if not entirely destroyed, leaving you a vegetable, courtesy of the bleeding in your brain. You would've no longer been independent, and you would've needed around the clock care, help with doing the simplest things you'd taken for granted your entire life.

 

Maybe it's time I told you your consolation prize. It's nothing compared to the rest of the life that you might've lived, but maybe it'll ease your transition.

 

Remember the bloke who ran you down? Of course you do, who could forget? Well, about 10 minutes after he hit you, he ran into a stop sign. He wasn't wearing his safety belt. He flew out the window, leaving a leg and half an arm behind. Remember the life I said you would live if you'd survived? He's going to enjoy that, sans his leg and the proper use of his right arm.

 

Instant karma.


End file.
